1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cervical traction apparatus and, more particularly, to a cervical traction unit for use with an overhead door frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are devices in common use for cervical traction. An example of a prior art device marketed by Graham - Field, Inc. of New Hyde Park, N.Y. 11040 is illustrated in FIG. 1. This device generally includes a bracket attached to a top of a door. In this device a cord is threaded through two pulleys spaced apart on the bracket. The end of the cord closest to the door is preferably secured to an empty plastic bag. The other end of the cord is secured to the center hole of a spreader bar.
The user then fastens on the head halter or headstall and sits on a chair facing the door in order to achieve the proper vector angle for traction of the user's cervical spine. The head halter is then attached to the spreader bar and, finally, water is added to the bag for desired weighting.
In addition to manufacturing expense, a problem with the above device is that the installation and use of the device is very difficult for the user. The user is not only required to add water while maintaining the securement of the head halter to the spreader bar but, if the user is required to place a range of traction loadings on the cervical spine for different time intervals, the water bag must be drained or filled to achieve the desired weighting. Additionally, water may leak from a punctured or torn plastic bag.
Another problem with the above device is that the user is required to face the door in order to achieve a prescribed traction angle as shown in FIG. 1. This limited viewing only makes a bad situation worse. It would be desirable if the user of the device could have enhanced viewing for watching children or television.
A clamp and spring, similar to the one used in the present invention, is used with a baby seat manufactured by Questor Juvenile Furniture Co. of Piqua, Ohio 45356. The baby seat is suspended from the spring which is clamped to an overhead door frame. This baby seat restrains the baby while allowing soothing jumping movement.